That's how I would kiss you
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Cole and Isabel's kisses are always told through her POV.  Ever wonder what's going on in Cole's head?


**A/N: I don't know if anyone else noticed, but Cole and Isabel's kisses are always told through Isabel's POV. I don't know if Maggie Stiefvater did that on purpose or not. Anyway, this is my pathetic attempt to describe their kisses in Cole's POV. I stole the dialogue from Linger, pages 87, 121 and 122, as well as Foever, pages 195, 196 and 261. Cole may seem different as this progresses, but he matures in the books so I tried to show that he did with each kiss as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Although, I wish I owned Cole.**

* * *

><p>Now, usually when a girl had me pressed up against a wall, kissing me while I had no shirt on and my jeans were unzipped, meant that she was about to lose the Big V to me, but this was different.<p>

First of all, I actually knew her name. Second of all, none of this was under normal circumstances. After she had tugged the shirt out of my hands, Isabel Culpeper had flung the shirt in question to the side and backed me up against the wall, kissing me. I didn't object in the slightest.

I slid my flat stomach up against hers, but not touching her with my hands; a trick I had learned a few years ago that drove all girls crazy. I was kissing her hard, hoping to leave her lips swollen and red. Our tongues were fighting each other and I was surprised she hadn't surrendered yet. This girl had spunk.

Isabel broke the kiss from pure need of air. She pulled back, but I stayed where I was. I couldn't let her see that this kiss had gotten me revved up and, I'll admit it without shame, one of my better parts had gotten a little hard.

She threw the sweatshirt at me and I caught it a second after it bounced off my chest.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, crossing her arms to keep them still. "It was like you were trying to eat an apple."

I raised an eyebrow, knowing instantly that she had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss.

"Rematch?"

* * *

><p>I lifted a soaked hand from the water, my fingers looking rather prunish.<p>

"You want to see if my fingers are done?"

I was surprised when Isabel took my hand and ran her fingers along it, starting at my palm then up to my fingers. I half-closed my eyes, honestly feeling more tired than I ever had. Plus, her fingers dancing along my skin had quite the calming effect.

She stopped and I took my hand back and sat up, making the water slosh around me and spill slightly over the edge of the tub. I leaned my hands on the edge putting my face at her eye level. We probably shouldn't kiss again, but I wanted to so badly.

Isabel leaned closer, her mouth open slightly. I took advantage of that and crashed my mouth to hers, sucking on her tongue. Her mouth tasted crisp and cool, just like her personality. I put a hand at the base of her neck and pulled her closer, successfully wetting the front of her shirt. Her nails dug into my back and I felt skin break.

"_Ow_" I said into her mouth and I pulled away. I looked down at the marks she had made, not that concerned. It wasn't the worst thing that had happened to me while kissing a girl.

I dragged my now semi dry hand flat down Isabel's neck to her breastbone stopping just before the top of her camisole. I hoped she felt how much I wanted more from my fingertips.

"What do we do now?" she asked, her ice blue eyes searching my green ones.

"Find a bed," I answered seriously.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she said in total disgust. She got up and snatched her coat off the counter, putting it back on. She seemed afraid of something. I worried it was me.

"And again I'm left feeling like I must be a bad kisser," I said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"I need to go home," she all but snapped. "I have school tomorrow – today. I have to be home before my dad leaves for work."

"A really bad kisser."

* * *

><p>I hesitated at the top of the stairs, reconsidering if this was a good idea or not. Isabel had no such thoughts as she took my hand and lead me up to the attic which, judging by the furnishings was her bedroom.<p>

I ducked my head to keep from hitting off the slanted ceiling; she turned and grabbed the back of my neck before I could straighten.

This kiss was different from the last two. This one was completely wild and Isabel was in control. She had my bottom lip between hers and was sucking it into her mouth. I gripped her hips with my hands and pulled her closer. I heard something thump and smash downstairs, but I payed no mind to it. I was fully absorbed with Isabel and her talented mouth.

I felt her hands travel down my chest 'til they reached the waistband of my jeans. When she unbuttoned the button of my jeans, I sucked in a breath.

She broke away and backed onto her bed, staring seductively up at me. I fought the urge and stayed where I was.

"Isabel," I said.

"What?" she asked. She smoothed down her hair, thinking the only reason I wasn't on top of her right now, about to have probably the best sex of my life, was that her hair or makeup wasn't right.

"What, Cole? Spit it out."

I stood there looking at her, steeling my resolve in not letting my lust take over.

"I can't do this."

Isabel's eyes traveled up and down my body. "Doesn't look that way."

"I mean, I can't do this anymore." I buttoned my jeans finalizing that I wasn't going ruin her. I kept looking at her.

She turned her face away, but I saw the emotion she didn't want me to see.

"Isabel, don't sulk. I _want_ to. I really want to."

Did I just say that?  
>She stared at a feather by her pillow.<p>

"God Isabel, don't make this harder, okay?" I was practically begging now, something I never do. "I'm trying to remember how to be a decent person, okay? I'm trying to remember who I was before I couldn't stand myself."

* * *

><p>"Cole," she called after me, "do you think I'm lovable?"<p>

"As in 'cuddly and'?" I asked.

"As in 'able to be loved'?"

Whether Isabel knew it or not, this was a test to me. She was definitely able to be loved. Has she looked at me lately? I gazed more than stared at her and she looked right back.

"Maybe," I said, telling the truth and being subtle about it. "But you won't let anyone try."

Isabel closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I can't tell the difference between not fighting and giving up." I saw one tear trickle down from her closed eyelids.

I walked back over to the bed and crawled on top of it until I was leaning over her. I stayed that way for four breaths before I stopped breathing all together and touched my lips to hers.

I had never kissed someone like this before; not Angie or any of the other random girls I met on tour. This wasn't a kiss of lust or obligation. Isabel's lips parted and I slipped my tongue slowly into her mouth, caressing her tongue. My hand touched her neck, my thumb pressed into the skin next to her jaw. The touch said _I want this_, but I honestly have no idea if that's how she interpreted it.

The kiss ended as silently as it had begun. I sat back up slowly as she opened her eyes. I knew I had my blank face on, the one I wore when something was extremely important.

"That's how I would kiss you, if I loved you." And I did.

* * *

><p>I kissed Isabel under the counter. There honestly could not have been a worst time or place (well, maybe there could be), but I couldn't take it anymore. She was driving me crazy. We were supposed to be quiet, but I couldn't care less.<p>

I had been waiting to kiss her like this for so long because it was so much easier than saying _I'm addicted to you_. We were just like the wolf toxin; we couldn't be cured of each other, but we could stop it from killing us.

We were interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Isabel, why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. It probably sucked, but I couldn't resist writing it. Please review! <em>Constructive<em> (notice the emphasis on constructive) criticism is appreaciated. :D**


End file.
